Super Sentai Hero Getter 2021
The 2021 Super Sentai Hero Getter, similar to Go-Busters and Zyuohger, adds the new teams and slightly changes some of the older ones to fit the new ordering of the lyrics. Lyircs (teams) First Verse * The five assembled, they're GoRanger (Gonin sorotte GORENJAA) * JAKQ, the Cyborg Squad (JAKKAA, Saibōgu Sentai) * Battle Fever is the world's dance (BATORU FIIBAA sekai no DANSU) * From Planet Denji comes Denjiman (DENJI-sei kara DENJIMAN) * One plus two plus Sun Vulcan (Ichi tasu ni tasu SANBARUKAN) * Goggle-V does rhythmic gymnastics (GOUGURU FAIBU ga shintaisou) * Exploding explosions of Dynaman (Bakuhatsu (bakuhatsu) DAINAMAN) * The bioparticles of Bioman (BAIO ryuushi no BAIOMAN) * Changeman are legendary beasts (CHENJIMAN wa densetsujuu) * Flash, the supernova of space (FURASSHU uchuu no choushinsei) * The radiant aura of Maskman (Hikaru OORA da MASUKUMAN) * Friends, why did you do that? Liveman (Tomo yo doushite RAIBUMAN) * TurboRangers were high school students (TAABORENJAA koukousei) * Teachers and siblings Fiveman (Kyoushi de kyoudai FAIBUMAN) * Jetman of the sky and the stars (Sora to hoshi no JETTOMAN) Second Verse * ZyuRanger was a dinosaur fantasy (JYUREN kyouryuu FANTAJII) * Winning with KiRyouku DaiRanger! (KiRyoku de shouri da DAIRENJAA) * Pop culture ninja were Kakuranger (POPPU na ninja da KAKURENJAA) * OhRanger used ancient super strength (OUREN kodai no chouriki da) * Driving safely with CarRanger (Koutsuu anzen KAARENJAA) * School and youth with MegaRanger (Gakuen seishun MEGARENJAA) * Warriors of the Earth Gingaman (AASU no senshi no GINGAMAN) * GoGoFive was about rescue (GOUGOU FAIBU wa RESUKYUU da) * TimeRangers were from the future (TAIMURENJAA mirai kara) * GaoRanger. Many animals howling (GAOREN hyakujyu hoe makuri) * Blowing the shinobi wind, Hurricaneger (Shinobi no kaze fuke HARIKENJAA) * Bakuryuu Guts, Abaranger (Bakuryuu GATTSU da ABARENJAA) * DekaRanger are space police (DEKAREN uchuu no keisatsukan) Third Verse * A magic family, MagiRanger (Mahou no kazoku da MAJIRENJAA) * Searching for the Precious, Boukenger (PURESHASU sagasu ze BOUKENJAA) * GekiRanger training in JyuKen (GEKIREN jyuken shugyouchuu) * Engine partners Go-Onger (ENJIN aibou GOUONJAA) * Shinken samurai, clashing their swords (SHINKEN samurai chanbarada) * The angels are cards, Goseiger (Tenshi ga KAADO da GOSEIJAA) * The flashy pirates, Gokaiger (Dohade na kaizoku GOUKAIJAA) * Special missions Go-Busters! (Tokumei MISSHON GOUBASUTAAZU!) * Kyoryu are getting wild! Just try to stop them! (Areru ze KYOURYU tometemina) * Traveling by trains, ToQger (Ressha de tabisuru TOKKYUUJAA) * Three generations of family, Ninninger (Oyako sandai NINNINJAA) * Zyuohgers are Zyumans from Zyuland (JYUUOU JYUUMAN JYUURANDO) * Kyurangers were from a Parallel World (Parareruwārudo kara KYURENJAA) * Lupinrangers in Frozen Time (Kōtta jikan ni LUPINRJAA) * Tactical Unit, Patranger (Keisatsukan PATORENJAA) * Sci-fi Knights, Kagaranger! (Sai-fi Kishi, KAGARENJAA!) * Himitsurangers are the Android Squadron (Andoroido-taidesu HIMITSURENJAA) Notes * The first verse includes teams that existed prior to Zyuranger (which was adapted as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) ** The next hero getter version, 2025 (for Kaizukuranger and the Super Sentai 50th), added Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger and Go-onger to the second verse, making the second verse all seasons that were adaptions prior to the Nickelodeon Era. ** The new verses were "Choose your Adventure, Kamenger" (Anata no bōken o erande kudasai, KAMENJAA) and "Swashbuckling Treasure Hunters of the stars, forever at odds" (Hoshi no suwasshubakkurutorejāhantā, Eien ni ozzu) ** Prior to the additions of of Kamenger and Kaizukuranger (and excluding Magiranger and Bukenger), all the sentai started a predicatable trend: *** Gekiranger, Kyoryuger, and Kagaranger all only have one female member on the core team *** Go-Onger, TOQger, and Himitsuranger are vehicle based **** Himitsuranger being a vehicle based series is very loose *** Shinkinger and Ninninger are Japanese themed **** Kamenger would loosely use the motif of Nininger's Generals and bosses with Noh Theater *** The Goseigers and Zyuohgers (Red-Whale I/Orange/Blue/Yellow/Green/White) come from worlds that coexist with ours, but have human appearance **** Scoutranger would take a different approach by creating an ethnically diverse team of mortals *** The Gokaigers and Kyurangers are groups of aliens with earthlings as 6th ranger(s), they are also viewed as criminals by the big bad of the season **** The Kaizukurangers, led by the Gokaiger's decadent and their 6th ranger, also fit this trend *** The Go-busters and Lupinrangers/Patrangers are trying to protect mysterious elements (Entron and Lupin Collection) with powers also associated with them **** The Akuareiger and Junkairanger bare similarities to these teams Category:Songs Category:Super sentai Category:Lemurseighteen